


Семейное дело

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: у Ньюта новое магическое животное. Которое, разумеется, абсолютно невозможно было там оставить.А Тесей тоже не может это все так оставить.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Newt Scamander's Magical Beasts, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Семейное дело

**Author's Note:**

> омегаверс, графичная ксенофилия, ксено-мпрег, инцест, описание раненого животного. Возможен ООС, Ньют такой Ньют, сложные братские отношения. Текст согласован с Зимним рейтингом.

Легкие белые облака, стелясь по небу, смягчали его беспощадную голубизну, превращая в нежную пастель. Желтая, бурая, серая, красная почва на расстоянии смазывалась пятнами, покрывалась синим туманом. Здесь, уже на плоскогорье, далекие горы казались не выше британских холмов.

Ручка чемодана нагрелась в ладони, и Ньют переложил его в другую руку. Немногочисленные зеленые пучки трав перемежались выгоревшими до белизны стеблями, а те — голой, пестрой каменистой почвой. Там, где солнце освещало большие, пустые, почти ровные площади, земля казалась золотой, объятой оранжевым огнем. 

Впереди и слева кусочек камня откололся от него и сбежал — ящерица решила не встречаться с Ньютом. 

Рельсы уходили вперед и назад на долгие мили и прекрасно просматривались во все стороны. Ньют медленно, оглядывая землю, шел вдоль железной дороги. Возможно, стоило уже убедиться, что никто его не видит, и прыгнуть вперед аппарацией, но одна россыпь бурого на сером состояла из пятен подозрительно правильной формы.

Ньют застыл, глубоко вдохнул сухой горячий воздух. Огляделся.

Если останки животного вообще где-то рядом, то только в той ложбинке. Больше негде. 

Тут было повлажнее и росло даже несколько кустиков. Ньют медленно, на всякий случай нащупав палочку, подошел к ложбинке. Вслушался. Воздух чуть звенел, поезд не приближался. Кто-то дышит? Падалью не пахло, а вот кровью…

— Эй, тут кто-нибудь есть? — позвал Ньют, отводя испачканные высохшим бурым кусты и спускаясь в ложбинку. Не потому, что ждал, что ему ответят — просто показывая свои намерения. 

В первый момент Ньют не опознал серо-красно-буро-черное изломанное нечто, шевелящееся больше от мух, чем от дыхания. Потом относительно уцелевшая собачья морда поднялась, и на Ньюта глянул один открытый карий глаз, заставив содрогнуться. 

Как же ему, должно быть, больно. 

— Тихо, маленький, — Ньют опустился на колени, достал палочку, — дай я посмотрю, как ты… 

Голубые волны заклинания пробежали по собачьему телу, высвечивая раны. Сломанные кости, отбитые внутренности, одно крыло словно вывернуто наружу. Аралез снова уронил голову. Он больше не шевелился и на Ньюта смотрел так, будто ничему не удивлялся и ничего не ждал.

Ньют положил чемодан на землю, с щелчком открыл. Позвал оттуда бутылочку с синей жидкостью, с раструбом намордника на конце. 

Пес не убрал морду, когда ее обхватила белая резина, только взглянул грустно.

— Дыши, мой хороший, — как можно ласковее сказал Ньют. — Сейчас все станет лучше. 

Не факт, что аралез ему поверил, но терять ему было нечего. Разработка на основе магловского эфира заставила пса сначала закрыть глаза, потом окончательно обмякнуть и уронить морду на земпю, поверх смятых стеблей.

Убедившись, что аралез надышался и глубоко спит, Ньют убрал бутылочку. 

Теперь можно было попробовать вылечить. Если выйдет.

Столкновение с поездом — немагическая травма, но даже магия не в силах поправить все и сразу. Тонкие птичьи кости разлетелись трубчатыми осколками, ушибленные ткани отекли — сплошной фарш из напитанной вылившейся кровью и нашпигованной остатками костей плоти. Все еще живой и дышащий.

Приступая, Ньют совсем не был уверен, что аралез переживет его действия. И в процессе несколько раз опасался, что вот на этом все. Но сердце упорно билось, пес дышал сам. Не иначе, магическая природа позволяла переносить тяжелейшие раны — даже без надежды на спасение. Не рассчитывал же аралез на встречу с Ньютом?

Солнечный жар, казалось, раскалил спину и плечи, несмотря на пару брошенных заклинаний. Тело затекло так, что встать с первой попытки не вышло — пришлось опираться ладонями о сухую землю и медленно, шипя от сонма иголок, вытягивать ноги по очереди. 

Перед тем как отправить аралеза в чемодан, Ньют добавил еще эфирного зелья. Пусть спит. За один раз такое не исправить. И за два. Нужно место, чтобы спокойно поставить чемодан и спуститься туда, поставить несколько зелий, заняться оставшимися ранами, попробовать восстановить крыло…

Убедившись, что он в состоянии уверенно стоять на ногах, Ньют аппарировал.

***

На брезентовой ограде нарисованное синее небо переходило в нарисованные желтые горы. Ближний план Ньют сделал более весенним — добавил зелени, укрыл короткой мягкой травой землю, обеспечил лежанке видимость камня, на деле приминающуюся, как пышное одеяло.

Аресу было нельзя на твердое. 

При виде Ньюта аралез с достоинством сошел с лежанки, потянулся и дружески вильнул хвостом.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Ньют сел перед псом, почесал за ушами. Арес неопределенно переступил с лапы на лапу. 

В той единственной записи, которую нашел Ньют, упоминалось, что аралезы — результат экспериментов со скрещиванием. Хотя Ньют мог бы это и без книжки сказать. Более равномерно серая, совсем не волчьего рисунка шкура, широкая недлинная морда, высоко поставленный хвост, мощное овчарочье сложение — это был фенотип не волка, а типичных собак Армянского нагорья. Дружелюбие тоже было от них — еще ни одно дикое животное, даже самое спокойное и умное, очнувшись в чемодане после сложной операции, не демонстрировало такой приязни к Ньюту.

Арес, сочетая достоинство и радость, махал хвостом и вился вокруг. Наступал на левые лапы он почти уверенно — отличный результат, если учесть, из какой мозаики Ньют собирал их кости. 

На спине лохматая шерсть плавно переходила в такие же серо-белые перья. Рисунок на них мало походил на птичий — ближе к гиппогрифам. Ньют разглядел крылья, пока собирал и вправлял левое — классическая форма для скоростного полета. При Ньюте Арес вежливо держал оба крыла сложенными — и почти здоровое правое, и полуощипанное левое.

Кости-то Ньют вернул на место, но вот перья взамен вырванных и сломанных просто так расти не желали. А без перьев какой полет? Даже для магического животного.

Руками и магией Ньют проверил, что заживление идет как следует. Арес без возражений давал делать с ним все что угодно, лишь смотрел темными умными глазами, понимая, что ему хотят помочь.

— Вот бы все были такими, как ты, — сказал Ньют, выливая в миску укрепляющее зелье и ставя ее на землю. — Это сделало бы все сильно проще.

Далеко не каждое животное согласится добровольно пить зелья. Особенно если невкусно.

После Армянского нагорья Лондон казался особенно серым, дымным и людным. Его подземка — особенно низкой, узкой, шумной и с мельтешащими плакатами, хотя последние и не двигались.

Выйдя на станции Лестер-сквер, Ньют добрался до «Дырявого котла» — глядя не по сторонам, а на мокрую брусчатку, и уклоняясь от людей. Привыкать после поездок иногда было немного тяжело. 

Диагон-аллея была хотя бы более пестрой. Здесь приятнее пахло — зельями, медью, сладкой выпечкой и шоколадом, модными духами; и людей не так много, как обычно. Ньют прошел по улице вперед, миновав несколько аптек, свернул и толкнул дверь, украшенную свившимися змеями. 

Те пронзительно зашипели, заменяя собой колокольчик. Привычная и успокаивающая смесь лекарственных запахов ударила в нос. 

— А, мистер Скамандер. — Миссис Маквил вынырнула из-за двери в подсобку, поправляя зеленую мантию. — Как ваша поездка?

— Спасибо, хорошо, — Ньют потянулся к карману пальто.

— У вас есть что-то для меня? — оживилась хозяйка. — Пройдемте.

Часть витрины отъехала в сторону, и миссис Маквил жестом пригласила Ньюта пройти в подсобку. 

Тут пахло еще сильнее, чем в зале. Плохо освещенные стеллажи терялись в полумраке, словно были бесконечными, к рабочему аптекарскому столу склонился светильник в виде змеи с огнем в пасти, который следовал за руками Ньюта, пока тот выкладывал на стол и развязывал мешочки.

— О, симфиандра. — Маквил высыпала листья на медную подставку и стукнула по ней палочкой. Раздался чистый переливчатый звон. — А что насчет акантолимона?

— Его почти нет. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Я взял только на семена. Может, удастся вырастить.

— Если будет — обращайся. — Капнув на листья темно-синей настойкой и довольно кивнув, Маквил принялась за другой мешочек. — Отлично, его я и просила. Васильков много, но горные — самые лучшие. 

Проверив и взвесив все принесенное, миссис Маквил так же тщательно записала и посчитала, сколько она ему должна. Сумма Ньюта приятно удивила — деньги лишними точно не окажутся. Тем более что часть из них он немедленно вернул, приобретая ингредиенты. Зелий потребуется много — перья у Ареса совсем не росли. 

И нужны будут, наверное, не только книжки.

Перед поездкой Ньют нашел книгу, где упоминались аралезы, в популярном «Флориш и Блоттс». Невостребованные знания часто лежали если не на самом виду, то просто не очень глубоко. 

Для начала стоит еще раз поискать тут. А потом — обойти другие книжные. 

На втором этаже стояла густая тишина, словно оживленная улица и совсем не пустой зал внизу никак этого места не касались. Потертые на вид полы не скрипели, шкафы стояли величественные, как скалы.

Ньют глянул на цветочную вязь и более угловатые буквы турецких текстов и прошел мимо. Тут он все равно не разберется. Одна надежда — что кто-то когда-то захотел перевести что-то о животных Армянского нагорья.

Статьей об отличиях нэанг от кельпи Ньют зачитался, а тонкий томик о предпочтениях растений нагорья решил купить. Но ни рассуждения об истоках магловских мифов, ни культурные исследования, ни монография про вампирскую общину были ему не нужны.

Ньют окинул взглядом полки, которые просмотрел, отмечая проверенные книги. В поисках отдаленных намеков все их он всё равно прочесть не сможет, так что пора идти. Не первый обход всех книжных магазинов Диагон-аллеи.

Порой Ньюту казалось, что всё, он нашел все упоминания о магических существах, какие только мог. А потом узнавал еще об одном.

Расплатившись за книжку, Ньют покинул «Флориш и Блоттс», потом снова свернул с шумной главной улицы. Мистер Коутс не любил ни Флоришей, ни Блоттсов, и поэтому держался от них так далеко, как мог, забравшись едва ли не в Лютный. Туда Ньют тоже заглядывал, но обычно в последнюю очередь — или когда точно знал, что искать стоит там. 

Высокий и узкий, с потемневшей вывеской, магазинчик мистера Коутса не шел ни в какое сравнение с «Флориш и Блоттс», но специализировался на менее популярных вещах.

— Скамандер. — Мистер Коутс поднял голову от конторки у входа. — Уже вернулись, я смотрю.

— Здравствуйте. Вернулся, — подтвердил Ньют. Плавающие в воздухе зачарованные свечи собрались в стайку над его головой. 

— Нужна какая-то помощь? — Владелец с шуршанием перевернул страницу тяжелой учетной книги.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Ньют. Поездка была официальной, но разрешения на ввоз Ареса ему не давали. Не стоит уточнять, что ему нужна информация о содержании аралезов. Лучше просто взять книгу, не объясняя зачем.

— Обращайтесь. — Коутс вернулся за конторку и подманил к себе черное гиппогрифье перо. Ньют пошел по узким проходам к нужному шкафу, свечи плыли за ним. 

В прошлый раз, перед поездкой, он нашел кое-какие сведения, но мало. Может, теперь он лучше знает, что искать.

Желтый огонь разгонял синеватый сумрак. Магазинчик был сильно вытянут в высоту, верхние полки высоких шкафов едва виднелись. В пятне света видно было хорошо, но подступающая со всех сторон темнота заставляла Ньюта чувствовать себя странно — словно не по книжному бродишь, а по Запретному лесу с факелом. Но книги любят темноту — так утверждал мистер Коутс.

Узорные строчки на кремовых пожелтевших листах относились к временам до Статута. Они даже не были печатными, эту технологию маги позаимствовали у маглов — магические копии рукописного текста. Более новые книги Ньют уже просмотрел, и часть — еще во «Флориш и Блоттс».

Свечи сопроводили Ньюта, когда он сел на жесткий диванчик, держа в руках небольшую стопку. Не так уж много текстов про интересующую его страну было написано на английском или латыни, а уж было ли в них про аралезов…

Один раз их упоминали в очерке, рассказывающем историю мардагайла, но совсем мельком. Затем Ньют впустую проглядывал страницы, пока ему не улыбнулась удача.

Более крупными буквами, лазурными чернилами, не поблекшими от времени, было выведено: «Глава 14. Появление, разведение и содержание аралезов». Строчка начиналась с буквицы в виде серого пса с белыми крыльями.

Наскоро проглядев текст, Ньют подавил порыв прижать книгу к груди, быстро вернул на место остальные и направился к конторке мистера Коутса.

***

Симфиандра, акантолимон и лилия прижились, поверили чарам Ньюта, что сейчас едва начало весны, и дали ростки. Подбирать для них условия пришлось долго, даже сверяясь с книгой, но теперь яркая зелень заманчиво обещала плату за свежие лепестки симфиандры. 

Ньют, любовно оглядев ряд горшков, взглянул на биом плоскогорья и вздохнул. Арес надежно встал на лапы и теперь скакал за иллюзией кролика, разминаясь, и его движения были довольно точны. Но левое крыло все еще было поджато жалким, ощипанным огрызком. Рябиновый отвар не действовал, хоть вместо воды его вливай, попытка модифицировать Укрепляющее — тоже. Ньют пошел от рецепта зелья для гиппогрифов, но проверки совместимости показали, что на аралезе оно в лучшем случае не сработает. Пришлось взять материалы по уходу за шишугами и белыми гончими. Наверняка в рабочем варианте зелья должны быть такие классические ингредиенты, как лунная роса и кровь саламандры, но что, если именно они вредны для аралезов?

Ньют проверил копошащихся в своем жилище чизпурфлов — если эти пожиратели магии выберутся, проблем у него прибавится. Но те щелкали клешнями в загоне, не в состоянии перегрызть укрепленные прутья.

Сейчас Арес был самым крупным жильцом почти пустого чемодана. Чизпурфлы, семейство болтрушаек, глизни, лечурки на своем дереве, гриндилоу и рыбы в водном биоме, веретенницы и кормовые насекомые — в основном постоянные обитатели. Проверив всех, Ньют ушел в хижину, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Сверху, за крышкой чемодана, была очередная убогая комнатушка, которую он временно снимал — особо не интересуясь, что там есть в жилище, лишь бы ему не мешали. Не испытывая желания подниматься в шумную тесноту, Ньют поставил маленький котел на треножник. Все возможные расчеты он старался проводить письменно, но некоторые идеи просто не мог проверить, не сварив зелье. 

Возможно, Аресу критически не хватает каких-то веществ? Ньют воссоздал рацион, как мог, но вдруг он что-то упустил? Там могли быть хоть определенные камни, хоть конкретная трава. Например, растения-эндемики. Стоит попробовать с теми ингредиентами, что он вывез с Армянского нагорья.

— С тобой все хорошо? 

Сердце кольнуло. То самое чувство, когда приходишь проверить животное, которое выхаживаешь — и натыкаешься на неприятный сюрприз. Спасибо, если решаемый! 

Арес открыл один глаз, дернул лапой и снова завалился на бок. Потом вскочил, не давая себя осмотреть, пробежал круг по биому, махая крыльями в попытке взлететь и отчаянно кося. 

— Арес, Арес, подойди сюда, пожалуйста, — терпеливо позвал Ньют. Пока что аралез был идеальным пациентом, и Ньют не терял надежды на его благоразумие. 

Еще через один круг Арес таки подошел. Сунул голову в руки и грустно что-то провыл.

— Дай я тебя осмотрю. Ну-ка, посиди… 

Команду, точнее, просьбу сидеть, Арес усвоил моментально — стоило объяснить ему жестом, что значит это слово. Аралез застыл, только хвост нервно мел по траве. 

Сначала было похоже на недомогание, может, осложнение после травмы. Темная от прилива крови слизистая, напряженные мышцы, нервное поведение, глаза словно мутные. Подозрения появились, когда Арес лег на бок и позволил прощупать половые органы — они явно набухли, семенники затвердели.

Когда Ньют отступил, аралез вскочил и снова попытался взлететь, горестно подвывая. Он прекрасно понимал, что не может этого сделать, но вел себя не слишком адекватно.

Ругаясь про себя, Ньют ушел за зельями и книжкой. 

Хорошая новость состояла в том, что Ньют был почти уверен, что произошло с его аралезом.

Плохая — в том, что это был гон. Само по себе не страшно, но при выведении вида, кажется, что-то напортачили, и аралезы потеряли способность самостоятельно из него выходить. А благосклонной самки как-то не предвиделось.

Ньют, сидя под деревом лечурок, кинул взгляд на мечущегося по загону Ареса. Не должно едва выздоровевшее существо впадать в половую охоту! Это неправильно. Но кто знает, где причина — может, и в его, Ньюта, действиях… Наверное в них. Не рассчитал световой день или не учел влияние какого-то ингредиента…

Охоту обычно можно прервать нужным препаратом, но у Ньюта ведь даже укрепляющее зелье подобрать толком не получалось!

— Нет, туда мы лезть не будем, — сказал Ньют спустившемуся ему на плечо Пикетту. — Так я его только убить могу!

Лечурка сочувственно чирикнул и потрепал Ньюта по волосам ручкой-веточкой.

— Можно попробовать найти ему суку, — продолжил Ньют, — если он ее признает вообще.

Пикетт перебрался на другое плечо.

— Да, можно попробовать обмануть его, сделав собаку похожей на самку аралеза. Раздобыть суку волкодава и все такое, они как раз так выглядят. — Ньют вздохнул. Лечурка вопросительно зачирикал.

— Проблема в том, что они немагические. А неволшебные животные зелья переносят непредсказуемо. Ее я тоже убить могу, — Ньют Пикетту протянул палец, и тот забрался на ладонь. — И скрещиваются так себе. Ну то есть скрещиваются, аралезов же вывели, но я так не умею.

— Словом, лучше бы кого-то магического, чтобы Арес нам поверил, — подытожил Ньют. — А у меня нет лишних тварей, знаешь. Вот-вот, — добавил он в ответ на сочувственный вздох.

Пикетт снова потянулся его погладить — длинные тонкие ветки прошлись по лбу и волосам, Ньют на всякий случай зажмурился. Так, на случай, если кое-кто промахнется.

— Пойду, проверю рецепт зелья. Кого-то мне придется им напоить. Ты идешь к своим? Нет? Ну ладно.

Устроив Пикетта на плече, Ньют ушел к своим записям. Арес горестно провыл — он прекрасно осознавал свои шансы на личную жизнь в этом чемодане.

Ньют вдумчиво смотрел на лист с записями.

Зелье позволяло представителям разных видов иметь детенышей от других… если между ними не было слишком уж большой разницы. Аралезов в списке не было, но, судя по критериям подбора, им подходили мантикоры, грифоны и сфинксы. Или человек. Если он маг. Мантикоры, грифона или сфинкса, готовых согласиться на такое дело, у Ньюта не водилось.

Ньют еще раз вдумчиво перечитал все записи. И главу о размножении аралезов, и все, что было на руках по безымянному зелью.

Сходил навестить Ареса — он Ньюту вяло обрадовался. Постоянные попытки взлететь изматывали его, но лежать спокойно охваченный гоном зверь не мог. Ньют почесал ему шею и ушел собирать ингредиенты.

Не так долго, как Оборотному, но все же зелью нужно было время. Дня три — более чем достаточно, чтобы передумать об этом вдоль и поперек. Помешать девять раз в правую сторону и тридцать раз — в левую, пригасить огонь, оставить на полчаса и добавить четыре тертые пиявки.

Арес устал и валялся теперь на траве, тяжело дыша. Ньют уговаривал его поесть и кормил с рук.

Можно, наверное, отделаться одним выведением из гона, принять меры и вовремя наложить чары. Но… а почему бы и нет? Наличие щенков помешает Аресу снова упасть в гон, а когда Ньют сможет вернуть его в природу — неизвестно. 

Да и аралезов не так уж много…

Жидкость получилась прозрачной. А когда Ньют добавил в нее шерсть, часть пера и кровь аралеза — забурлила и окрасилась в чайный. Даже пахло похоже.

Ньют был уверен в себе… почти. Но достать зелья, которые могут нейтрализовать действие этого или спасти от отравления, и поставить рядом, в готовности — лишним не будет.

Вроде все готово. Решение он уже принял, так что зачем откладывать?

Жидкость оказалась обжигающе-холодной, вымораживающей внутренности. Ньют закашлялся, жалея, что нельзя запить. Ощущаемая им ледышка сначала засела в желудке, а потом словно стала таять, стекая вниз. Холод распространился, заморозил живот, дошел до паха. Может, и к лучшему, что Ньют ничего не ощущал.

Если бы он не был омегой, то проблем было бы гораздо больше… Но он был, а аралезы — живородящие, млекопитающие, не так далеко, чтобы с этой разницей нельзя было справиться с помощью магии.

Голова закружилась, и Ньют поспешил прилечь, взмахом палочки велев бутылочкам перелететь на столик у постели. Когда он лег, стало намного легче — онемение осталось, но не слишком мешало. Лучше не вслушиваться в свои ощущения чрезмерно, ведь это будет лишнее волнение, так что Ньют взял книгу. Там еще остались непрочитанные им главы — в основном не очень интересные, но нужно было переждать.

Через час Ньют поднялся и, оставив зелья, отправился к Аресу. 

Тот при встрече горделиво раскинул оба крыла — здоровое и больное, словно красуясь. Нюх у аралезов был острый — хотя не лучше, чем у многих собак, в охоте они полагались на зрение, — и изменения Арес, конечно, учуял издали. Но все равно внимательно и пристально обнюхал.

— Да, ты все правильно понял. — Ньют сел, прислонившись спиной к скале. — Будем пытаться спасти тебя и заодно помочь твоему виду. 

Арес с сопением ткнулся носом ему в шею, и Ньют обнял в ответ, прижался теснее. Для того, чтобы запустить реакцию, нужно побыть рядом, и поближе — тогда завтра можно надеяться на запуск цикла эструса. 

Заинтересованный Арес все равно вел себя деликатно — лучше, чем некоторые люди, надо сказать. Он вился вокруг, терся плечом, как кошка, вылизывал шею, руки, лицо. Ньют отвечал ему ласковым почесыванием. Аресу довольно быстро становилось лучше — слизистая посветлела, глаза заблестели. Он учуял рядом хоть и странную, но подходящую особь, и его гон растягивался, становился более щадящим. 

— Наверное, я буду тут, с тобой ночевать, — решил Ньют, уткнувшись лицом в шерсть. Арес согласно кивнул — тонкости общения с людьми он понимал легко.

Отгул на пару дней Ньюту предоставили сразу же после его просьбы. На взгляд — и обоняние — человека, он сейчас ничем не отличался от любого другого омеги в проэструсе. И ощущения были похожими. От предложения отпустить пораньше Ньют отказался и спокойно доработал. Небольшое увеличение температуры тела, легкое нервное возбуждение, потливость — ничего такого, что помешало бы ему справиться с документами. Они требовали внимания, но не быстрой реакции.

Арес поприветствовал его так, что было слышно еще с лестницы, но Ньют сначала обошел и проверил все остальные биомы. Довольная сова спала на стропилах, болтрушайки молча, но увлеченно выясняли между собой отношения, креветки явно размножились, гриндилоу заметили Ньюта, но проигнорировали. 

Арес топтался вокруг, совал нос куда попало, махал крыльями. Похоже, на этом этапе уже пора раздеваться… Ньют повысил немного температуру отдельного биома, скинул одежду. Едва он успел сесть на матрас, оставшийся тут с ночи, как Арес, скуля, ткнулся носом ему в пах. Вздрогнув, Ньют раздвинул ноги, давая доступ. Аралез возбужденно приплясывал, Ньют, повернув голову, наблюдал. Брачные повадки были описаны не слишком полно. Холодный нос возился вокруг ануса, потом Арес принялся вылизывать — горячо и мокро. Тело среагировало как положено, пока слабые волны жара пошли по животу вверх. Ньют облегченно выдохнул и расслабился — все шло просто чудесно, как нужно… Можно было надеяться, что зелье вызовет и полноценный эструс, и овуляцию.

Нарисованная голубизна неба кончалась вместе с брезентом ограды. Выше была только темнота крышки чемодана с едва просматривающимся рисунком. Горячий воздух, достоверно похожий на плоскогорье, жег кожу. Ньют повернулся, чтобы встать на четвереньки. Ареса, кажется, ничто не смущало в его видовой принадлежности, но, может, более естественная поза поможет делу.

Арес продолжал возбужденно и с энтузиазмом вылизывать, так, что мокрыми оказались все бедра, сделал несколько пробных садок, с которых Ньют его скинул. Самка на этом этапе еще не дает себя покрыть, значит, и он не должен. Угомонившись, аралез отошел, пробежался по кругу, а потом потерся мордой. Ньют ответил тем же, показывая свое расположение. 

— Брачного полета, как понимаешь, у нас не будет, — сказал Ньют, но Ареса это не расстроило. Он явно упивался присутствием Ньюта, дающим облегчение и обещание, что ему не придется мучиться бесплодным гоном. И радость свою выражал как только мог — лизал, терся лбом, как кот, или пытался изобразить что-то вроде ласкового перебирания перьев клювом, как гиппогриф. Ньют сам перебрал ему уцелевшие перья, почесывая кожу под ними пальцами — и Арес блаженно жмурился.

Минуты текли неспешным золотистым сиропом. Слабое приятное возбуждение наполняло тело. Ньют рассмеялся, когда нос щекотно прошелся по подмышкам и ребрам, отмахнулся и отпил воды. Уговорил Ареса припасть к своей миске — есть в эту фазу цикла обоим не хотелось, но обезвоживания нужно избегать.

Ньют почти дремал, улегшись на матрас в обнимку с Аресом, когда тот вывернулся и встал. Заскулил — не ласково и радостно, как раньше, а более беспокойно, требовательно. Прошелся носом по бедру.

Внизу живота вспыхнул жар, в груди — холодок.

Спокойно. В худшем случае ничего не получится со щенками, но хотя бы этот гон пройдет.

Ньют поднялся медленно, потянулся. Боднул Ареса лбом в бок. Тот почти бегал вокруг, умоляюще заглядывая в глаза.

Ньют не дал ему сделать садку, в последний момент уходя в сторону. Мокрый член мазнул по бедру, Арес заскулил, но Ньют был непреклонен — и замер на месте, только когда аралез уткнулся носом в него и принялся жадно вылизывать. 

Это должно было вызвать овуляцию у самки. И еще это было приятно.

Ньют предполагал такой эффект, когда пил зелье — так проще обеспечить зачатие. Он припал на локти, и, расслабившись, закрыл глаза. Анус ощущался набухшим, пульсирующим, слюна смешивалась с естественной смазкой. Язык у Ареса был большим и горячим, он настойчивым давлением проходился по чувствительному месту. Ньют прикусил губу и ответил высоким стоном — стараясь сделать его более похожим на скулеж, чтобы не спугнуть аралеза.

Лапы скользнули по бокам, и на сей раз Ньют не стал уходить в сторону.

Непривычно-твердый, с узкой головкой собачий член тыкался в расщелину, но приспособиться и войти Арес не мог. Вряд ли он раньше крыл, да и Ньют все-таки не самка его вида… Наскоро облизнув ладонь, он завел руку за спину, нащупал — горячая упругая плоть, совсем не гибкая — и приставил куда нужно. Обрадованный Арес двинул бедрами и вошел.

Ньют охнул. Ощущения, конечно, отличались… но не так уж.

Несколько резких фрикций — тонкий, но твердый член чувствительно растягивал стенки, — и Арес замер. Пробная случка, без настоящей вязки, все самое интересное будет потом. 

Он остался стоять, выставив задницу, когда аралез спрыгнул с него. Нужно дать семени впитаться. Собственное возбуждение напоминал о себе — все же Ньют принадлежал к виду, который спаривается дольше. Если он сейчас кончит, это как-то помешает зачатию? Вроде не должно…

Ньют собрал натекшую смазку, чтобы приласкать себя. Ни о чем особо не думая, просто поддаваясь дурманной лихорадке эструса, закачался взад и вперед. Арес лез под руку, интересовался, а когда все кончилось — вылизал Ньюту ладонь.

Лихорадку, конечно, оргазм не снял, но от назойливого возбуждения избавил. Ньют с облегчением вытянулся на матрасе и потрепал Ареса за ушами.

— Ты молодец, знаешь? Так держать.

Арес зажмурился и махнул хвостом.

Осталось надеяться, что Ньют тоже молодец.

Искусственный рассвет изображал уже довольно позднее утро, когда Ньют проснулся — и, едва шевельнувшись, ощутил, как же мокро у него между ягодицами.

Проэструс явно заканчивался, цикл раскручивался. Ощущение горячего шума в ушах и тянущее чувство внутри было Ньюту знакомы.

Арес вопросительно поднял морду, когда Ньют встал.

— Скоро вернусь, — ответил он, быстро накидывая на себя рубашку. Нужно было позаботиться о других питомцах, проверить, все ли готово. Пожалуй, принести к лежбищу пару книг — не могут же аралезы весь период только спариваться? Он-то точно не может!

Эструс никогда не мешал ему связно мыслить, так что Ньют вскоре закончил все дела. Приготовил немного еды себе и Аресу — может, будет и не до этого, но если захочется, пусть лежат под чарами. Поговорил с лечурками — Пикетт, кажется, опять его осуждал и дулся. Он-то ревновал ко всем, с кем Ньют проводил период, даже ради дела.

Вернувшись в горный биом, Ньют снова скинул с себя одежду — она сейчас ни к чему. Он сам вообще не чувствовал запаха Ареса — если только не уткнуться в шерсть; люди вообще плохи в запахах и едва чуют даже самые яркие, — но аралез явно прекрасно все ощущал и с удовольствием уткнулся в него носом.

— Хочешь сейчас? — уточнил Ньют, силясь понять, подходящий ли момент. Арес заскулил. Наверное, да.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя более готовым.

Естественная смазка выступила еще обильнее, как только Ньют оказался рядом. 

Он встал на четвереньки, и между ягодиц тут же прошелся мокрый нос. Тихо поскуливая от возбуждения, Арес принялся вылизывать — его язык легко скользил так, чтобы добавлять смазку.

— Хорошо, что ты не в родстве с кошками, — бессмысленно выдохнул Ньют, падая на локти. Внутри требовательно горело, по бедрам бежали тягучие капли.

Арес положил лапы Ньюту на спину, запрыгнул. На этот раз ему не понадобилась помощь — немного поерзав, он скользнул внутрь.

Ньют вскрикнул, когда набухшее, чувствительное отверстие легко приняло член. Тот давил, кажется, сразу всюду, Ньют выгнулся, чтобы лучше и глубже ощущать. Арес забил бедрами, вгоняя в него, мех скользил по коже, каждая фрикция толкала Ньюта вперед, но он упирался в землю как мог. Тяжелое дыхание аралеза смешивалось с приглушенным рыком — он будто стонал. Ньют тоже не мог молчать: каждый раз, когда Арес загонял, это проходилось, как вспышкой, по всем бедрам и животу. Ньют сам не сразу понял, что выгибается сильнее, выставляя задницу вверх, и встречает толчки, активно подаваясь на них…

Арес остановился, сжимая лапами так, будто пытался ухватить и удержать. Ньют тоже замер, понимая, что сейчас будет. Сначала распирающее чувство было несильным, потом — более настойчивое давление. Ньют дрожал, припав грудью к траве. Спокойно, ничего страшного, узел аралеза не больше человеческого, он вполне приспособлен и готов это пережить… Арес повис, положив голову Ньюту на спину, потом соскользнул с нее и перекинул ногу, разворачиваясь. Узел внутри дернулся — да, большой, хорошо ощутимый, но ничего болезненного и травматичного. 

А вот это — настоящая случка, с вязкой. Ньют, мокрый и распаленный, потянулся к себе. Примерно полчаса перед тем, как узел начнет спадать. Тот, хоть и не такой большой, расположен был на редкость удачно, Ньют немного поерзал, усиливая давление. Быть покрытым и повязанным аралезом, оказывается, приятно…

Арес не реагировал на его действия, так что Ньют, легко покачиваясь, положил руку себе на член. Именно этого ему так не хватало, и Ньют, жмурясь и закусив губу, принялся неспешно поглаживать. Даже в таком ритме он не выдержал долго — вздрогнул, сжался сильнее и кончил.

Возбуждение не ушло, оставаясь мягкими, плавными волнами, пока узел внутри не спал и Арес с выдохом не оставил его.

Период у аралезов длился двое суток, и в течение этого времени они спаривались по три раза в день — хорошо не сорок, это было бы слишком. Близкий к человеческому, вполне комфортный ритм. 

Совсем не худший эструс из тех, что провел Ньют.

***

Ньют тянул дня три, прежде чем проверить. Арес вернулся в норму — чувствовал себя хорошо, вел себя ласково, но не чересчур. Сам Ньют тоже не чувствовал ничего необычного.

Чары показывали беременность очень рано, но все же не сразу после — зародыши должны были успеть развиться хоть немного.

Направив палочку на свой живот, Ньют описал круг и произнес формулу. Нежное розоватое сияние пробилось из-под кожи.

Ох. Ура.

Ньют, сидя на постели, откинулся на стену комнатки, едва не смяв плечом пучок тысячелистника. Прикусил губу, погладил живот. Значит, пока все по плану. Если ничего не случится, то будут щенки. 

По правде, он никогда не думал о том, чтобы принять участие в восстановлении исчезающих популяций таким образом… Но если нужно, то нужно.

Ньют поднялся. Стоит оповестить и второго участника этой затеи.

Примерно два месяца. И большую часть этого срока будет не заметно. Ничто не мешало Ньюту заниматься немногочисленным зверинцем, пытаться восстановить перья Аресу и выполнять рабочие обязанности. Большая часть из них не была даже капельку настолько интересной, как работа в поле — но спастись от них пока было некуда. Ридикулус тут не поможет.

— Ньют. — Голос был знакомый, только Ньют его не ждал.

— Здравствуй. — Ньют со вздохом повернулся. По пустому министерскому коридору к нему стремительными шагами приближался Тесей — как всегда, двигающийся так, чтобы выглядеть еще более высоким и широкоплечим.

Ньют где-то успел провиниться? Или Тесей что-то узнал? Захотелось втянуть голову в плечи.

Тесей остановился на небольшом расстоянии.

— Ты сильно занят? 

— Умеренно, — осторожно ответил Ньют. Рабочего завала у него не было, а о других делах точно лучше молчать.

— Тогда, может, сходишь со мной завтра в паб? — пошел в атаку Тесей. Он чуть покачивался, сунув руки в карманы. Ухоженный, спокойный, уместный в этих коридорах.

— Что-то случилось? — уточнил Ньют. Вдруг опять отец хочет что-то передать — ничего хорошего? — или еще какое семейное дело.

— Абсолютно ничего. — Тесей честно развел руками. — Просто хотел с тобой повидаться. Мы давно не виделись, — сбавил он тон.

Ньют колебался. Но сейчас словно свет на Тесея падал иначе — у него были усталые глаза и не такие уж покровительственные жесты, и можно же, в общем-то, не рассказывать…

— Ладно, — сдался Ньют. Может, в нем что-то изменилось сейчас и он стал очень уж чутким. Но Тесей просто хотел с ним увидеться. Посидеть немного в пабе. Разве это слишком?

— В восемь часов в «Хвосте русалки», — сразу предложил Тесей, улыбаясь.

— Пойдет.

— Отлично. Тогда до завтра. — Тесей не стал его обнимать на прощание, просто кивнул. Освободился Ньют сильно раньше восьми, а дома ждали свой обед звери. Он вполне успевал их покормить и потом отправиться в паб.

Голова закружилась, пока он отбирал мокриц для лечурок. Не так сильно, но назойливо. Ньют сходил к дереву, выдал корм и спешно ушел в хижину. Он предполагал, что будут какие-то побочные эффекты — наверняка не то же, что бывает при обычной беременности, — и припас пару щадящих зелий, которые должны были помочь справиться.

После пары глотков головокружение прошло, и Ньют кинул Аресу неощипанную перепелку — тот схватил ее на лету, подпрыгнув, — потом насыпал корм и очистил водный биом. И успел вернуться в хижину. 

На этот раз было хуже. Мир шатался и расплывался, ноги дрожали, пришлось хвататься за стены, чтобы дойти до постели. Палочка была при Ньюте, но толку от нее, когда руки ходят ходуном?

Ньют лег и постарался дышать медленно и ровно. Это все потому, что он — человек, а носит — аралезов. Маги и магические существа отличаются… и вот от этой разницы ему плохо.

Лежать было легче. Особенно если совсем не шевелиться. Тогда мир почти замирал, если не двигаться, то не так ощущается, какая слабость расплылась по всему телу… 

О Мерлин. Это должно пройти. Обязательно пройдет. Во имя Парацельса, он же договорился с Тесеем именно сегодня!

Мила еще не вернулась. Как-то иначе сообщить, что не придет, он не сможет. Что сделает Тесей?

Ньют закрыл глаза. Он сейчас все равно не мог абсолютно ничего — только лежать и ждать.

***

По узорным окнам «Хвоста русалки» скользили крупные, редкие капли. Тесей отпил еще пива, сложил газету и посмотрел на часы.

Полчаса. 

Что у Ньюта опять случилось? 

Может, его нарл подрался с низлом или кто там у него сейчас, и нужно срочно их спасать. Или у соседей нашелся бундимун. Можно надеяться, что так, а не что Ньют передумал и даже не счел нужным сообщить об этом Тесею. У него вообще есть сова? Хотя да, конечно, Ньют же постоянно переписывался. Но сейчас она могла пролетать где-нибудь по Австралии, нести Ньюту консультацию о том, как правильно разводить веретенниц. 

В газете остались только самые неинтересные статьи. Их строчки расплывались, не желая сообщать Тесею мнение автора о перспективах следующего квиддичного матча.

Тесей медленно допил пиво. Повторил в уме план завтрашнего совещания. Потом улики по делу с проклятыми чернилами. 

Без десяти девять.

Хватит.

Оставив газету, Тесей решительно встал. Мерлин, он ведь даже не знает его нынешнего адреса. Наверняка очередная дыра, где нет камина.

Кивнув на прощание бармену, Тесей взял щепотку Летучего пороха. 

На втором уровне Министерства ему никто бы не удивился в любое время, но на четвертый Тесей заглядывал редко. Но если где-то и хранились данные о том, где Ньют сейчас живет, — то только тут. Может, он снизошел зарегистрировать кого-то из своего стада или указал свой адрес, отправляясь в командировку?

Пришлось воспользоваться родственными связями. Иногда аргумент «Я же его брат, и я волнуюсь!» действеннее прочих.

Это и правда оказалась дыра.

Тесей чудом вспомнил переулок за несколько улиц, в котором несколько лет назад — еще до войны — проводил задержание. От него до нужного адреса было минут десять быстрым шагом. 

Пожалуй, будь он маглом, вечером сюда предпочел бы не соваться. Что Ньют тут забыл? Хотя, наверное, экономию и нелюбопытных соседей. 

Узкая, темная и грязная лестница закончилась таким же коридором, украшенным сохнущим бельем. За рядом одинаковых дверей слышались голоса, усталые, равнодушные, раздраженные. Где-то плакал ребенок. 

Дементоры здесь чувствовали бы себя как родные.

Тесей сунул руку за пазуху, скрывая под пальто волшебную палочку. Никаких надписей на дверях не было, но Ньютова должна быть защищена заклинанием. Легкий поисковый импульс невидимой волной прошелся по коридору, вспыхнув белым дымком перед одной дверью. 

Ньют то ли не умел защищаться более серьезно, то ли не рассчитывал на аврорские визиты, зачаровывая жилище только от магловских соседей. Хватило пары заклинаний, и дверь распахнулась.

Тесей ступил в комнатку, закрыл за собой дверь и вернул заклинания на место. Он несомненно пришел по адресу — в почти пустой, но неожиданно чистой для этого места комнате сразу бросались в глаза приметное Ньютово пальто и любимый чемодан. 

На последнем защитных заклинаний не было вовсе. Под руками Тесея он послушно открылся, показывая крутые темные ступеньки. Пахнуло землей, травой, непонятным пряным запахом.

— Ньют? 

— Тесей? — раздался голос. Удивленный, недоумевающий… Слабый и прерывистый. 

Скинув пальто поверх Ньютова, Тесей спустился так быстро, как мог. Узкая высокая комнатка, заставленная и завешанная кучей предметов, две двери. За открытой наугад оказалось еще одно помещение с дощатыми стенами и узкой койкой, на которой и нашелся Ньют. 

Он лежал поверх одеяла, в расстегнутой рубашке, выглядел осунувшимся — и на Тесея смотрел, как загнанный собаками олень на охотника.

— Что с тобой? — Тесей шагнул ближе. Протянул руку, дотронулся до лба — мокрый и горячий. Ньют даже не попытался увернуться.

— Я… плохо себя чувствую. — Через щели в стенах проникал наколдованный солнечный свет, падал узкими полосками на лицо Ньюта.

— Насколько плохо? — Тесей опустился на колени и достал палочку. 

— Трудно объяснить, — смешался Ньют. — Это из-за моей работы… Это не опасно. Прости, что не предупредил, я не ждал. — На него Ньют старательно не смотрел. И был совсем не рад. 

— Ты опять, — констатировал Тесей, накладывая диагностическое заклинание. Оно, мерцая успокаивающим синим, прошлось вдоль тела Ньюта, но вспыхнуло ярче над его животом. — Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно в Мунго? Ты можешь им не говорить, кто это был — как обычно…

— Нет! — ужаснулся Ньют, его пальцы судорожно нашарили палочку. — Не нужно! Я в порядке. Относительно.

Тесей колебался. Он бы справился с Ньютом, будь тот и в лучшей форме, но если сейчас заставить его отправиться в Мунго… Кинув быстрый взгляд на выражение глаз Ньюта и на побелевшие костяшки, Тесей решился. Возможно, если он когда-либо так поступит, то у него совсем не будет брата — а такую цену Тесей был готов заплатить только за жизнь Ньюта, но тот явно был не настолько болен. В конце концов, заклинание светилось голубым.

— Тогда что случилось и что тебе нужно? 

Ньют тоже взглянул на него. Тесей не двинулся с места и не отвел взгляд — ну нет, братик, я отсюда никуда не исчезну, мирись с этим.

— Мне поможет, если ты кое что смешаешь, — сдался Ньют.

— Указывай. — Тесей поднялся. 

— В хижине медная чашка, прямо и направо, на стойке, третья слева в ряду. В нее нужно налить воды — из кувшина в углу, не наколдованной. — Ньют старался говорить четко, но иногда его голос вздрагивал, и паузы между словами оказывались слишком длинными. — Вне хижины, слева, есть стойка с растениями. Третий ряд снизу, второй горшок справа, нужна щепоть листьев… 

Ну, он хотя бы знал, что делает. Тесей не особо оглядывался, но не мог не заметить, сколько же тут места. Маленькие деревца, что-то синее-водное вдали, стайка веретенниц сверху, участки разной природы и собакообразная тварь, которая обрычала его издали.

— Листья я принес, — сообщил Тесей Ньюту, вернувшись. Позже поговорят!

— Их надо растереть в ступке, она на стойке, каменная… — отозвался Ньют. Под его руководством Тесей добавил в воду листья, порошок и еще несколько настоек — как и знакомых ему ингредиентов, так и нечто совершенно непонятное. Осталось надеяться, что оно легальное.

— Спасибо. — Ньют смог приподняться, когда Тесей вернулся в комнатку-спальню с кубком, вода в котором помутнела от добавок. Ньют потянулся, но его движения были слишком неуверенными, поэтому Тесей быстро создал под его спиной дополнительную подушку и сам напоил. 

Принюхиваться к другим людям — невежливо, но нельзя же совсем не вдохнуть запах, склонившись над кем-то, мокрым от пота. И не то чтобы Тесей хорошо помнил, как обычно, в норме, пах Ньют… Но что-то смущало. Странная нота. Что мелкий с собой сделал? 

Выпив, Ньют откинулся назад, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Лицо у него разгладилось, взгляд стал более четким. Тесей про себя выдохнул — ну, он хоть не отравил своего брата с его же подачи. 

Уже увереннее Ньют поднял палочку, кубок, очистил его от остатков зелья заклинанием, наколдовал себе воды и выпил. 

— Молодец. А теперь скажи, что это было.

Ньют упрямо уставился в стенку. Ну конечно.

— Не хочешь рассказать, кто это на меня нарычал? — немного вкрадчиво спросил Тесей.

— Это аралез, — неохотно ответил Ньют. — Я привез его с Армянского нагорья, он столкнулся с поездом и умирал. 

— И его ты, конечно, не зарегистрировал. — Тесей наколдовал себе стул и наконец-то сел нормально.

— И что было бы? — ощетинился Ньют. — Мне бы не дали спокойно его вылечить и вернуть, потребовали бы предъявить, стали бы выяснять, вдруг он опасен, передали бы в Отдел, а там что с ним было бы… Нет. Не зарегистрировал. И не буду, пока процедура такая.

— Тогда объясни мне, что с тобой случилось, — предложил Тесей. — И тролль с ним, с твоим псом. 

Ньют был сплошной сделкой с совестью. Если заняться его делами вплотную, можно найти кучу нарушений всего на свете… Но Тесей не хотел его судить. 

Он не настолько силен. Лучше уж отвернуться и надеяться, что его младший брат все же хороший человек и, возясь со своими тварями, не делает ничего ужасного и вредного для других.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — предупредил Ньют. — Тебе это точно не понравится, Тесей. Вероятно, шокирует.

— Думаешь, я после такого отступлюсь? 

— Нет, — недолго думал Ньют. — Но тебе все равно не понравится. 

— Говори уже, — велел Тесей. Он не собирался уходить не разобравшись.

— Я решил выносить щенков от аралеза, и это был побочный эффект.

Тесей подавился слюной и закашлялся. Горло свело, и Ньют вовремя протянул ему кубок с водой. 

Запив кашель, Тесей выпрямился. Ньют что, серьезно?

Ньют смотрел в кои-то веки прямо, спокойно. С раздражающей абсолютной уверенностью в своей правоте. Не желая, Тесей все-таки кинул взгляд ниже. Ребра Ньюта заметно проступали под кожей, но живот был не таким впалым, каким должен быть…

Тесей отпил еще воды. Не то чтобы это ему помогло, но он не знал, что делать.

— Как ты до этого додумался?

— Аралезы самостоятельно не выходят из гона, а я не мог подобрать нужное зелье, чтобы купировать. Но щенки должны остановить цикл надолго. Я счел, что лучше один раз озаботиться. Его пока нельзя возвращать в природу, перья все не отрастают, — буднично рассказал Ньют. 

— Как тебе вообще эта мысль в голову пришла, — выдохнул Тесей, борясь с желанием спрятать лицо в ладонях и немного пораскачиваться. Он много с чем сталкивался по работе, но там хоть понятно было…

Ньют пожал плечами и сполз пониже на кровати.

— Было нужно что-то сделать, и я сделал. Мы примерно одного размера, все идет неплохо, и с побочками я справлюсь. 

Он был полностью невозмутим. Уверен в себе и в своем решении. Любые слова были бы бесполезны, поэтому Тесей просто спросил:

— Тебе нужно еще что-то?

— Нет. Спасибо, что помог. — Ньют кинул взгляд, отвел глаза. — Не говори никому, ладно? — попросил он. Прозвучало жалобно, словно Ньюту не двадцать пять, а пять, и Тесей застал его под ногами у самого вредного гиппогрифа, к которому мама запретила подходить.

— Хорошо, — пообещал Тесей. Кому такое расскажешь? — Тогда я пойду, наверное.

— Ага, — отозвался Ньют. — Извини, что не пришел, — добавил еще. 

Не разглядывая обстановку, чтобы чего не увидеть, Тесей поднялся по ступенькам. Взял пальто, вышел в коридор.

Пожалуй, он сейчас посетит какой-нибудь паб, лучше магловский. Только не в этом районе.

***

На работе мысли о случившемся почти оставили Тесея. Были вещи и поважнее, чем некоторые шокирующие детали. Совещание затянулось, сбив с рабочего распорядка; всего лишь за сутки объявили о визите немцы, заподозрившие своего рецидивиста в деле с проклятыми чернилами, и их пришлось тоже добавить в план на следующий день; график дежурств стоит перетасовать… 

В лифт Тесей зашел, занятый мыслями о том, что немцы уж как-то подозрительно активно рвутся принять участие в расследовании. Может, им не только преступник нужен?

— Добрый день, — дружелюбно поздоровались с ним.

— Здравствуйте, — тут же отвлекся Тесей. — Простите, мисс Тейт, задумался.

— У вас важная работа, — серьезно кивнула она. Тейт работала на четвертом уровне, в архиве Отдела магических популяций, напоминала Тесею бабушку — и именно от нее два дня назад он получил адрес Ньюта. — Ньютон говорил мне вчера, что вы заходили. Это вы вовремя, наверное, спохватились, сегодня его и вовсе на работе нет, сообщил, что приболел…

— Да, конечно. — Тесей кивнул так, будто он все это ждал. Будто у него совсем не пробежался холодок по легким. Что с ним снова? Опять побочки? — Спасибо, что помогли. Мне пора. — Тесей выскочил на втором, оставляя мисс Тейт ехать на четвертый. 

— Счастливо, — отозвалась она.

Спокойно. Ньют не маленький и вполне справляется со своими сумасшедшими экспериментами и их последствиями. Он сможет сам о себе позаботиться. Чем он только не занимается без присмотра Тесея, и ничего. 

До конца рабочего дня еще часа три, может, четыре, если ничего снова не случится. Можно будет зайти после работы, вряд ли Ньют успел переехать.

Тесей подошел к своему столу, сел, уставился на бумаги. 

А что, если нет? Если в этот раз не справится? В прошлый раз он даже колдовать не мог. Кто знает, какие могут быть осложнения, если заняться такой противоестественной вещью?

Тесей перелистнул страницы, силясь читать. Ньют должен уметь сам о себе позаботиться, он умеет и наверняка сможет. 

А если нет? Хватит одного шанса из ста. Даже одного из тысячи. А он, Тесей, будет знать, что мог бы предотвратить.

Холодок в груди разросся в жадного ледяного скорпиона, вцепившегося лапами, как когтями.

Тесей поднялся. Отпроситься с работы сейчас будет сложно. Но он найдет аргументы.

Ист-Энд краше не стал. На этот раз Тесею встретились соседи, и так пристально рассматривали, что он наложил Обливиэйт. Не нужно его запоминать.

Чемодан снова стоял на том же месте, в комнате почти ничего не изменилось, только пальто лежало иначе. Очевидно, Ньют на деле жил вовсе не в комнате, а в своем расширенном чарами (Мерлин, хотя бы на это у него была лицензия! Главное, не сверять, на какое именно она расширение) чемодане. Поэтому ему было все равно, где оный ставить.

— Ньют, — позвал Тесей, уже спускаясь по ступенькам. Не услышал ответ и, достав палочку и приготовившись ко всему, вошел в спальню.

— Это ты? — Ньют, щурясь, приподнялся. Из-под легкого одеяла виднелась пижама. Спал.

— Да. — Чувствуя себя идиотом, но не желая это показывать, Тесей наколдовал стул и сел. — Как там твои побочки?

— Спасибо, терпимо, — настороженно ответил Ньют. 

— Но ты не на работе. Так плохо?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Я предполагал, что придется взять отпуск рано или поздно. Значит, возьму чуть раньше. Дольше месяца это вряд ли продлится. 

— Ты предпринял хоть какие-то меры, чтобы не было, как позавчера? — Тесей постарался не смотреть ниже, но взгляд соскальзывал. Хотя одеяло все скрывало.

— Да, предпринял. — Ньют кивнул на столик, где стоял медный кубок со знакомой мутной жидкостью. — Тесей, спасибо, конечно, за заботу, но я справлюсь и сам. Это мое дело в моей сфере, не в твоей. 

А вот это Тесея абсолютно не обрадовало. По всем его представлениям, еще позавчера Ньют должен был разозлиться и испугаться, увидев его у себя дома, и едва ли не выгнать — но, видимо, ему тогда было настолько плохо, что Тесей оказался к месту. Настолько к месту, что Ньюту все еще хватало вежливости выпроваживать его прилично. 

— Позволь, я тебя провожу. — Ньют сел, спустил ноги с постели, встал — и через секунду уже всей тяжестью обрушился вниз.

Тесей поймал его быстрее, чем успел понять происходящее. Удержал — руками, не магией, дал опереться на себя, усадил на постель. Посмотрел на резко побледневшего, но вроде вменяемого Ньюта.

— Придурок, — обреченно сказал Тесей.

Со второй попытки Ньют все же смог встать. Но выпроваживаться Тесей категорически отказался. 

Держался на ногах Ньют плохо, в постель вернулся с явным облегчением и устало закрыл глаза. Тесей с тоской подумал, что мог бы сдать все это счастье в Мунго и уйти домой…

— Ладно. Все твои твари в порядке? У тебя есть еда? — Тесей накинул на Ньюта одеяло. — Лекарства? Передать на работу, что тебя завтра не будет?

— В порядке. Еды нету. Лекарства не помогут. Да, пожалуйста, — перечислил Ньют. 

— Нет еды — это нет совсем или нет готовой? — уточнил Тесей.

— Второе. Продукты есть. — Ньют потянулся к чашке с водой. Тесей насторожился, готовый перехватить — но брат справился сам.

— Отлично. Лежи. — Тесей ушел в другую комнату хижины, оставив дверь открытой.

Низла твоего за ногу, Ньют. Тут хоть посуда нормальная есть?

Разбираться в крошечной, но заставленной со всех сторон комнатке было сложно — она совсем не походила ни на что привычное Тесею. Незнакомые инструменты, составы, посуда и растения встречались то и дело. Да, Тесей хорошо сдал зельеварение — он все хорошо сдал, — но Ньют занимался им явно не в рамках школьной программы. 

Назойливо пахло чем-то пряным и травяным одновременно, а еще — Ньютом. Его текущим запахом, резко усилившимся с появлением Тесея. Отражающим, как теперь было понятно, и его… особое состояние, и плохое самочувствие.

Ледник Тесей нашел скорее по аврорскому наитию. Придирчиво осмотрел лежащее там мясо — и целую тушу непонятного животного, Ньют, какого тролля? — выбрал половину курицы, которая точно выглядела именно как половина курицы, а не что-то еще. 

Из посуды пришлось брать обычный котел. Трансфигурировать что-то из окружающих предметов Тесей побоялся — мало ли что это, зачем, откуда и насколько нужное. Зато он нашел другие запасы еды — трижды проверив, что это именно то, чем кажется. Немного муки, морковки и лука, все это в котелок и достать палочку. Сам Тесей считал, что готовить не умеет — никогда не увлекался, но не суметь сварганить что-нибудь простое и съестное? Ну нет. 

Ньют открыл глаза, когда Тесей вошел в комнату. Глиняная миска для человеческой еды — ну, рядом с ней были ложки и вилки, наверное, это не для зверей? — нашлась на полках, а Джеминио временно сделало из нее две.

— Я надеюсь, это совместимо с твоим… положением? — поинтересовался Тесей, заставив миску зависнуть в воздухе перед Ньютом.

— Да. — Он кивнул и медленно приподнялся. — Добавь мяты, пожалуйста, она на полке…

— Я знаю, как опознать мяту, — мягко прервал Тесей. Не очень понятно, зачем она в супе, но раз ему надо, то пусть будет.

Тесей никогда еще не видел младшего брата таким покладистым. Ньют в лучшем случае умел прикидываться ветошью на семейных обедах, не демонстрируя упрямство какое-то время и притворяясь, что со всем согласен, лишь бы его не тронули. Заболев, оставался таким же ершистым и все рвался из постели на волю, на улицу, к тварям. 

Как же его братец влип?

Миску Тесей подвесил так, чтобы Ньюту было как можно проще есть полусидя — и тот, к счастью, справлялся. На вкус приготовленный на скорую руку супчик был вполне ничего, точно не хуже того, что Тесей порой перехватывал на улице или в Министерстве — даже в мирное время. Не худший обед вместо того, что он пропустил, как и рабочий день, наверное. 

— Спасибо. — Ньют, возвращая миску, старался на Тесея не смотреть. Ох, как будто самому Тесею не было мучительно неловко!

— Пожалуйста. Теперь расскажи мне, как у тебя с работой и дальнейшими планами.

— Хочу послать совой заявление на отпуск, — голос Ньюта окреп, — потом как-нибудь приду, покажусь сам — мне должно стать лучше, хотя бы на время. И останусь здесь до родов, — Тесея передернуло, но Ньют словно не заметил, — думаю, я найду способ с этим справиться.

— Что вообще с тобой происходит? Чего и почему ты не можешь? — задался вопросом Тесей.

— Голова кружится, перед глазами все расплывается… слабость, — неохотно ответил Ньют. — Люди все-таки не очень совместимы с аралезами, к тому же они более магические существа, чем мы, это тоже мешает…

Тесей потер лоб. О Мерлин. Что ему делать? Где грань между «Я не могу это так оставить» и «Это уже слишком»?

— Значит так, мелкий, — решил Тесей. Ньют даже на обращение не среагировал — спокойнее не стало. — Ты мне говоришь, что тебе нужно рядом с кроватью, я устраиваю тебя как могу, отправляю твое письмо в Министерство. Затем возвращаюсь на работу, а потом заглядываю к тебе снова. Не надейся, я тебя так валяться не оставлю.

— Да, конечно, — несчастно ответил Ньют. — Спасибо.

Выглядел он низлом, которому стригут когти, и тот мечтает удрать, но не смеет. 

***

Этим вечером Тесей был особенно рад своей съемной квартире. Нормальная, двухэтажная, с работающим камином, обычными окнами и без печати самых бедных районов Лондона. У Ньюта даже в чемодане было тесно, словно он, как настоящий барсук, стремился забиться в нору.

Конечно, был еще родительский дом, но там остался только отец. Пустые загородки, гулкие грифонюшни, колдографии в гостиной. Тесей наведывался регулярно и общался со всеми родственниками; Ньют не ладил даже с отцом. 

Может, еще раз навестить Ньюта?.. Нет, сейчас не нужно. Он справится. А Тесею необходимо поспать. И поработать. Присмотреть за своим младшим, нажившим себе проблемы (главное — не думать об этом в деталях, особенно перед сном), можно будет завтра, вечером.

Этот путь начинал раздражать. Ньют на работе, конечно, не появился, его коллег Тесей не встретил. И днем был достаточно занят, чтобы не отвлекаться ни на что постороннее. 

И только когда последний лист был просмотрен и отложен в сторону, и Тесей услышал: «Можете быть свободны», мысль о Ньюте вырвалась с задворок сознания на первый план. Погнала Тесея наверх, за пределы Министерства, на лондонские улицы, потом в Ист-Энд, потом — все в ту же комнату. Узкое окошко было приоткрыто, комната выстужена, а на кровати, нахохлившись, сидела недовольная сова. Как ее, Мила? 

— Залетай. — Тесей распахнул чемодан, и Мила ухнула вниз. Значит, Ньют не вышел даже сову впустить, и она тут с ночи сидит. 

Перед тем как спуститься в чемодан, Тесей закрыл окно и заклинанием протопил комнату. Стенки здесь тонкие, а соседям-маглам и так препаршиво живется.

Ньют выглядел на удивление бодрее. Сидел на кровати, кормил сову печеньем — сам достал, хорошо. 

— Привет. — Они, считай, никогда не ходили друг к другу в гости, а тут третий раз за неделю. — Что у тебя происходит? 

— Здравствуй. Все нормально, спасибо. — Ньют кивнул на столик. Предметы переставлены, кое-что добавилось, чистые миски стоят в сторонке — значит, с Манящими чарами младший сейчас справляется и уже не настолько беспомощен. Отлично.

— Какая тебе нужна помощь? — в лоб спросил Тесей.

Ньют замялся — всего на несколько секунд. 

— Со зверями. 

Ну да, звери — это убедительный аргумент.

Тесей вздохнул.

— Говори.

В основном Тесею пришлось помочь Ньюту добраться до его тварей и подстраховать его при работе. Ньют сосредоточенно, привычно, хотя и с неким трудом поухаживал за растениями — что-то выдернул, что-то добавил; позаботился о рыбах и гриндилоу, покормил лечурок. Действовал он профессионально, и Тесей молча наблюдал за манипуляциями, смысла которых не понимал. 

Остался загон, обустроенный под горы. Нелегальная тварь следила за ними все время, нервно била хвостом, но не переступила порог. Тесей успел ее рассмотреть: крупная серая собака с гиппогрифьими крыльями, серо-белыми — только одно нормальное, а второе — куцее и ощипанное, как у вчерашней курицы.

— Это Арес. — Ньют с облегчением опустился на землю, сминая яркую траву. Пес — аралез, так они называются — абсолютно так же, как любая другая собака, положил на Ньюта лапы и кинулся лизаться. 

Главное — не думать о том, как… все это произошло. Ну нет. К троллям.

— Дай ему руку, пожалуйста, — попросил Ньют. — Он волнуется.

Тесей протянул руку ладонью вниз, и в нее вежливо ткнулся мокрый нос. Животное вело себя вполне знакомо, так что Тесей прошелся между крупных ушей рукой — тому вроде понравилось.

Арес принюхался, потом вопросительно гавкнул, переводя взгляд с Ньюта на Тесея.

— Он мой брат. Успокойся. — Ньют запустил пальцы в густую шерсть. 

— И где, ты говоришь, ты его нашел? — Сколько можно стоять молча, в конце концов. Хотя сам факт того, что он тут, оставался удивительным. Ньют обычно от него шарахался, как темный маг от вредноскопа, а сейчас… оказывается, умеет разговаривать с ним спокойно, не зажимаясь. И даже высказывать словами через рот просьбу о помощи. Чудеса.

— У железной дороги. Я прошелся там, высматривая, нет ли сбитых животных, и нашел. — Аралез сник и спрятал морду в руки Ньюта, словно не хотел слушать. 

— И не мог не забрать его с собой, — закончил Тесей.

— Не мог. — Ньют гладил крылатого пса, перебирал пальцами перья у основания крыльев, утешающе почесывал шею. Он обращался с тварью так, будто это она была ему родной.

— Конечно, — немного сдавленно подтвердил с перехваченным горлом Тесей. — Знаешь что? Ты здесь с ним сиди, общайся, а я присмотрю, чтобы тебе было что есть.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Его я сам покормлю. — Ньют покрепче обнял свою животину.

***

Логично было бы предложить Ньюту временно поселиться у него. Или просто взять чемодан и перенести. Какая разница, где ему стоять? 

Но Тесей пока не предлагал. Он и так стоял на тонком льду, шаг ближе — и рухнешь в проглядывающую под тонкой пленкой холодную воду. Словно сам стал Ньютом и подманивал к себе недоверчивую тварь. 

На следующий день Ньют выбрался на работу — заверить свой отпуск. И навестивший Тесей нашел его совсем обессиленным. Варить зелье и подкармливать тварей пришлось самому, под слабые комментарии брата. 

На работе Тесей отстаивал закон и порядок, как и считал нужным делать. А потом шел и участвовал в незаконном разведении магических тварей, экспериментах над человеком, незаконном содержании так же незаконно ввезенной твари… кажется, и с разрешением на расширение пространства не все было чисто. 

Оставалось надеяться, что это не выплывет. 

Он все равно не сдаст Ньюта в Мунго, значит, нужно смириться и делать что должен.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, — не выдержал Тесей. Они оба сидели в каморке-спальне с чашками чая, сдобренного медом, специями и, конечно, мятой. — Зачем тебе понадобились щенки? Аралезов что, настолько мало?

— Мало. — Ньют сидел скрестив ноги. Ему было жарко, и легкая рубашка ничего не скрывала. Выглядел брат — и даже пах — почти так, как положено беременной омеге. А настоящего положения вещей Тесей, кажется, так и не мог осознать.

— Их никогда не было много, а потом войны, промышленность… Некоторые маги считают, что они — угроза для Статута… — Ньют отпил чая. Арес, лежащий на полу, громко и грустно вздохнул. — Несколько щенков им помогут. Я планировал вернуть Ареса с потомством в природу, но, может, потом найду для них другого магозоолога, чтобы хоть присмотрел. Так делают маглы — создают резервные популяции животных в зоопарках. 

— Только у себя не оставляй, — попросил Тесей. — Ты вообще не думал о том, чтобы обратиться к властям? 

— Думал. — Ньюта перекосило. — Даже изучал вопрос. Маги Армении в конфликте между собой и с маглами, у власти еще более старые и еще более некомпетентные, но самовлюбленные роды, чем у нас… Они популяцию могут только угробить, — закончил Ньют так убежденно, что Тесей ему поверил.

Правда, не был до конца уверен, что это будет такой уж трагедией.

— Как они вообще появились? — В руку ткнулась тяжелая голова — заскучав, Арес встал и попробовал устроить морду на коленях Тесея. — Ведь не сами же собой.

— Нет, — помотал головой Ньют, — где-то в семидесятых-девяностых годах этого тысячелетия маг по имени Навасард вывел их от местных собак. Я нашел книжку, там об этом написано. Она очень мне помогла. — Ньют потянулся, отставив чай, взял со столика потрепанного вида книжку. Тесей давно заметил, как близко Ньют ее держит, но понять, что там написано, не мог — латынь он знал на уровне заклинаний. 

Не комментируя, Тесей почесал Аресу лоб. 

— Они хорошо ладят с людьми, так как родственники домашним собакам, — принялся объяснять Ньют. — И очень умны. Но любопытны. И, Арес, прости, ты очень молод и не очень осторожен…

Аралез вздохнул. Ньют выглядел почти расслабленным, привыкшим к его присутствию. Почему бы и не сейчас?

— Ньют, — аккуратно начал Тесей, — я буду делать то, что делаю, и помогу тебе. И потом не потащу никуда ни тебя, ни твоих питомцев. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты в этом тоже поучаствовал.

— Как? — немного насторожился Ньют и спрятался за чашкой.

— Я каждый вечер отправляюсь невесть куда, и это может привлечь чье-нибудь внимание, — объяснил Тесей. — Лучше, если я не буду никуда мотаться, а просто пойду домой, как обычно. Чемодан с таким же успехом может стоять у меня.

Ньют нервно помял одеяло, словно это была чья-то шерсть. Взглянул на Тесея, отвел взгляд. Допил чай.

— Ты прав, — не очень охотно признал он. 

Тесей от облегчения чуть чаем не подавился. И сильнее принялся гладить Ареса. 

Он бы и Ньюта так потрогал, но тот не давался.

***

Тесей пропускал между пальцев русые пряди, массировал кожу головы. В последний раз он достаточно давно трогал так Ньюта… Еще до Хогвартса, что ли?

Дышал брат тяжело, напряженные мышцы рук выступили под кожей. Ладонь, тоже лежащая на подушке, подрагивала, то и дело сжимаясь.

Тесей сидел рядом с постелью. Время было позднее, завтра с утра ждало совещание. А Ньют был взрослым мужчиной, который сам ввязался и сам мог справиться с последствиями. 

Он лежал, закрыв глаза и свернувшись в клубочек от боли, и едва уловимо подавался головой к руке Тесея, дыша чуть спокойнее. На поглаживание тоже отзывался.

Тесей молча и монотонно продолжал его ласкать.

Только увидев Ньюта в таком состоянии, Тесей подавил желание хватать его в обнимку и тащить в Мунго. Но Ньют был настойчив — настолько, насколько мог, — и очень возражал, обещал, что все терпимо и что это не опасно, скоро пройдет. Тесей поддался, развел для Ньюта указанное им зелье в воде, а потом сидел рядом, пока брат не успокоился и не уснул. Проклинателя чернил заметили в Бразилии, и немцы очень споро рванули за ним. Тесею предлагали отправится следом в командировку — но он отговорился тем, что хочет работать с текущими делами на месте. 

Ньют чувствовал себя в основном сносно, отлеживаясь за книгами, пергаментами и путевыми заметками. Визитов Тесея пару раз в сутки хватало, чтобы поддерживать порядок в чемодане и позаботиться о самом Ньюте — если не случалось ничего особо неприятного, он справлялся с небольшой помощью.

Тесей же… был совсем не против.

— С тобой все будет в порядке? — произнес Тесей, кивая вниз. Живот уже нельзя было не заметить, и, по словам Ньюта, осталось около недели.

— Конечно, — беспечно отозвался Ньют. — Щенки в разы меньше детенышей нашего вида, так что лишь бы с ними все было хорошо.

Устроившись в углу хижины, Тесей следил за тем, как Ньют записывает, смешивает, проверяет, подбирая состав искусственной смеси для щенков. Порой он слишком опирался на стол, но в целом держался.

— Тебе еще что-нибудь понадобится?

— Ты все принес. Спасибо. — В благодарностях Ньюта теперь появилась интонация — не просто проговаривание требуемых слов, а открытая признательность. — Я справлюсь.

Ньют говорил о беременности от магической твари и родах так, будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, абсолютно уместное и естественное. Спокойнее было принять его точку зрения.

Ну, всегда могло быть и хуже. Например, отец-человек — это куда больше проблем с потомством…

Наверное, хорошо, что он все пропустил.

Просто оставил дома сонного, растрепанного Ньюта, который сообщил ему, что все хорошо, попросил сыпануть корма гриндилоу и натянул одеяло повыше, а вернулся уже к трем попискивающим меховым кутятам с миниатюрными пуховыми крылышками.

Ньют сиял. Закутав щенков в ткань, держал всю эту вязанку, прижимая к себе, и поглаживал. Поднял глаза на вошедшего Тесея и широко ему улыбнулся.

— С ними все хорошо, Тесей!

— Очень рад, — выдохнул он, опускаясь на свой стул. О Мерлин и Моргана, вся эта затея кончилась хорошо! Ньют выглядел измотанным, но таким счастливым, будто поймал темного мага, которого Аврорат уже отчаялся изловить. Его радостью можно было греться. 

А ведь сейчас Ньют просто поправится, встанет и уйдет. Вернется обратно к себе. И неизвестно, не одичает ли снова.

Один из щенков, цепляясь лапами, пополз вверх по руке Ньюта, тот со смехом его снял. Арес подошел, ткнул лбом в бедро и гордо махнул хвостом. 

Ну да, конечно, молодец. Тесей рассеянно почесал аралеза за ухом.

— Подержишь? Он в разы лучше ест, если держать его на руках. — Ньют всучил Тесею щенка и бутылочку. На его коленях остались еще двое. Молодой отец выводка бестолково крутился под ногами.

Тесей молча принял щенка и сел. Тот теплым нежным тельцем осел на запястье, присосался к бутылочке и зачавкал. В и без того теплом чемодане сейчас было совсем жарко, чтобы не застудить маленьких — хорошо, что Тесей разделся до рубашки заранее. Пахло молоком, сеном, травами и — очень приятно — Ньютом.

Тесей откинулся на спинку стула. Арес привалился мохнатой спиной к его ноге. Безжалостно умилительный щенок греб и мял передними лапками, пока ел.

Вообще Ньют был прав — что-то в них есть. Эти твари довольно милые — особенно если сравнивать с некоторыми работниками Министерства, например со Шпильманом на сегодняшней встрече…

Тесей мысленно отмахнулся, выкидывая Шпильмана и его претензии подальше. Потом. На работе есть только работа, но сейчас-то он дома. И может отдохнуть. Даже должен. 

— И как их в природе выхаживают? — Такой вопрос точно спровоцирует Ньюта на рассказ.

— Самка вьет подобие гнезда, — ожидаемо откликнулся Ньют. — На самых неприступных скалах, в расщелинах. Вместе с самцом выстилает мхом и травой… хотя чего я рассказываю, Арес устроил им гнездо. Кучу сена перетаскал! Как чуть окрепнут, положу их туда, а пока пусть будут под присмотром. — Ньют аккуратно опустил одного щенка в корзинку. Арес немедленно оставил ноги Тесея, лег рядом и принялся вылизывать свое потомство. Ньют, взяв мокрую тряпочку, занялся вторым. Тесеева мелюзга еще не доела, лениво чавкая.

Полоски солнечного света золотили волосы Ньюта, пока тот занимался своим делом. Сосредоточенный, захватывающе теплый. Представитель совсем иного мира, чем тот, в котором Тесей жил, который любил. 

Он поступил правильно, предложив брату помощь. Но, может, не понимал, что настоящие проблемы — не в аралезах.

***

Тесей раздевался медленно, сев на постель. Время шло к полуночи — сначала он задержался на внеплановом совещании (Шпильман все-таки сволочь), потом наскоро перекусил, нашел не закрытую еще аптеку, а в итоге возился со щенками. Ньют был почти в норме, но иногда, в сложных и тонких движениях, магия слушалась его плохо. Тесей подменил брата у котла и после его объяснений смог сделать нужный пасс.

Пока недавно открывшие глаза щенки ползали по его рукам, усталости не чувствовалось. Но семейство аралезов ушло спать — Арес свернулся вокруг детей, согревая их; Ньют прикорнул на своей лежанке (как он туда вообще влезает?); и Тесей ушел наверх, к себе. 

Его кровать была пошире. Ньют словно ненавидел комфорт — или понимал под ним совсем не то, что другие, обычные люди.

Погасив свет, Тесей лег в постель. Мимо окна процокали о мостовую подковы, тихо проскрипели колеса. Прохлада простыней объяла со всех сторон, успокаивающая темнота словно опустилась сверху.

Надо будет все-таки найти им этот параграф, он еще докажет… Росли должна исправить отчет… А Ньют, наверное, скоро съедет…

Запах чистого белья, мыла и холодного ветра смешался с другим, ярким и теплым. Постель прогнулась под весом, рука коснулась щеки Тесея — он, не открывая глаз, потянулся к ней щекой. 

Вес сместился, словно Ньют скользнул к нему под одеяло. Под ладонью само собой оказалось его плечо, потом шея… Когда Ньют прижался, его запах, ощущение его тела стали такими яркими, такими…

Тесей открыл глаза.

Одеяло, подушка, край кровати, обои. Ни следа чужого присутствия.

Член напоминал о себе назойливым жаром. О Мерлин… Личной жизни у Тесея давно не было, а сейчас, зажатый между работой и помощью Ньюту, он и о таком почти забыл.

Людям снятся дурацкие сны, в том числе с родственниками, это норма. Он долго пробыл рядом с Ньютом, а у того с гормонами Мерлин знает что творится после такого. 

Но руки от паха Тесей усилием воли убрал. Привидится еще….

За день в Министерстве видение растаяло смутной тенью — и выплыло, когда Тесей спустился в чемодан и вдохнул тамошний воздух.

Арес бодро приветствовал его, как родного. Ньют не лежал где обычно, а нашелся среди своего плавучего бассейна, добавлял что-то в воду.

— Привет. — Ньют поздоровался, потом обернулся. Водные блики бросали голубые тени на его кожу. — Я решил, что можно устроить маленьких в гнезде. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Показывай. — Значит, вот как надо действовать, чтобы общаться с Ньютом. Тесей мог бы понять это и раньше, но, если честно, твари его не слишком интересовали и их важностью он был не готов проникнуться.

Ладно, абстрактные твари. Этих конкретных он хотя бы знал.

Гнездо аралеза представляло собой беспорядочную копну сена в углу загона, с кое-как обозначенными ветками бортами. Внутри бодро копошились все трое щенят, беспорядочно ползая то туда, то сюда, перебираясь друг через друга и маша всеми лапами и крыльями. За ними следил Арес и аккуратно возвращал на место того, кто пытался выпасть — носом или пастью. 

Все потомство было серым, в папу. Хорошо, что не рыжеватыми. Тесей не рисковал спросить, есть ли в них что-то от Ньюта.

— Они уже окрепли, — умиленно сказал Ньют. Тесей протянул руку — один щенок немедленно на нее наткнулся и с энтузиазмом покусал со всех сторон. Крошечные зубки не могли даже поцарапать и сжимали недостаточно сильно. Ньют сидел рядом, почти привалившись плечом.

— Спасибо тебе, что поучаствовал, — заговорил он, перебирая сено в гнезде. — Я уже могу вернуться к себе, я же, наверное, мешаю.

— Все в порядке. — Тесей смотрел только на щенят. — Выздоравливай. Я надеюсь, у тебя нет других таких же сумасшедших планов?

— Нет! — Ньют фыркнул, потом посерьезнел. — Это сложнее, чем я рассчитывал. Такое только на крайний случай. А он не планируется.

Конечно, не планируется, только приходит. Тесей понадеялся, что таковой не настанет.

— Хорошо. — Он положил руку на плечо Ньюта, выглядя при этом более уверенно, чем ощущал себя. Плечо ненадолго напряглось, но Ньют не стал уворачиваться. Щенок обхватил его руку лапками и попытался присосаться. 

Может, это Ньюта чему-то да научило.

По сравнению с тесным, наполненным звуками и грязным — уж точно грязнее комнаты, там же звери! — чемоданом спальня была особенно просторной. 

И холодной.

***

Вспышки горели заревом и под сомкнутыми веками, когда Тесей лег в постель. 

Их всех обучали сражаться, но нечасто их работа состояла именно в этом. Пространство впереди внезапно взорвалось заклинаниями, и только защитные амулеты помешали уложить всех сразу. Щиты вспыхнули следом, замелькали силуэты, Тесей прыгнул в аппарацию, уходя из-под удара, из места, где его ждали, его видели, а он — нет…

Тесей повернулся на другой бок. Потом еще раз.

Сердце билось слишком быстро. Он бы сейчас снова рванул в темноту складов…

Может, выпить чаю? Или сразу чего покрепче? 

Не стоит. С людьми, которые слишком увлекаются алкоголем, чтобы «успокоиться», происходят страшные вещи. Тесей не хотел быть одним из них.

Если раз пять перевернуться с бока на бок, то, может, найдется удобное положение. 

Тесей закрыл глаза, стал дышать медленно и ровно. Перебрал в памяти один параграф Постановления о задержаниях, другой. Бесконечная тишина глубокой ночи не разбавлялась ничем, просто тянулась и тянулась. Тесей перешел к магловскому Биллю о правах человека, попытался восстановить в памяти.

— Тесей. Тесей? 

Он открыл глаза. Темнота комнаты казалась серостью, на фоне одеяла выделялся силуэт. Где он? А. Да. Лондон, его спальня. А это — его младший брат.

— Что случилось? — Тесей приподнялся.

— Мне кое-что понадобилось у тебя на кухне, и я услышал, как ты… шумишь. 

Сна в голове не осталось. Только месиво — черное, красное, зеленое. Куски сегодняшнего мерзким кадавром сплелись с войной и одной очень неприятной операцией с траффикерами из начала карьеры.

— Кричал? — уточнил он.

— Скорее стучал чем-то и метался. — Ньют протянул к нему руку. Тесей замер. 

Это был его жест, когда он выяснял, в каком состоянии Ньют. Это был жест Ньюта, проверяющего своих зверей.

Ладонь была теплой. Ньют сидел на его постели в чем-то легком, заменяющем ему пижаму, растрепанный. Такой… ощутимый даже на расстоянии. Теплый.

— Думаю, тебе это нужно. Вода. — Ньют протянул стакан, и Тесей забрал его. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — кратко ответил Тесей. Сейчас он не мог видеть, но знал: там, под тканью, золотистая кожа, шрамы и веснушки. Отставив стакан в сторону, Тесей лег — так проще успокоиться. Ньют немедленно перебрался ближе, запустил руку ему в волосы — как сам Тесей делал для него. Возражать абсолютно не хотелось.

— Пахнешь взволнованно. Сделать тебе чай?

— Это ты плохо на меня влияешь. — Мерлин, надо было прикусить язык.

— А. Это нормально. — Ньют кивнул. — Может, тебя дополнительно беспокоит мое состояние? Хочешь меня?

— Ньют? — Не мог же он это иметь в виду!

— Это вполне возможно, — спокойно пояснил Ньют. — Было бы неудивительно.

— С чего ты вообще взял?!

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Понятно по тому, как ты себя ведешь и как пахнешь. Я для тебя привлекателен.

Тесей отвернулся. Щеки жгло.

— Ушел бы ты. А лучше — уехал.

— Значит, да, — подытожил Ньют. — Если ты хочешь, мы можем этим заняться.

Тесей приподнялся, сбрасывая наконец руку с головы.

— Ньют! — Как еще высказать свое возмущение, кроме как самим именем брата? — Ты мне что, предлагаешь?.. — Дурной вопрос, конечно. А Ньют кивнул, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что так нельзя? — Кажется, Тесей подозревал, каким будет ответ.

— Не нельзя, а не принято, — уточнил Ньют. — Нельзя, вернее нежелательно, заводить общее потомство. Но я же не это предлагаю.

— Хоть почему? — Тесей сложил руки на коленях. Мысли носились роем, Ньют находился совсем близко. Почему он, тролли его дери, такой Ньют? Годами уклоняется от общения, а когда обстоятельства зажали в угол и вынудили принять помощь — вот так, внаглую, лезет в постель.

Тесею не понравился возможный ответ.

— Мне не помешает переспать с кем-то своего вида, чтобы привести организм в норму. Ты… — тут Ньют замешкался, — мне приятен, и ты явно заинтересован.

Возможно, беспощадная правда была еще хуже.

— Чтоб тебя, Ньют, — беспомощно проговорил Тесей, на миг закрыв глаза. — Ты же… не собираешься таким образом выказывать благодарность?

— Что? Нет! — Кажется, Ньют возмутился. — Это бы тебя оскорбило.

Неужели Ньют его хоть в чем-то понимает? 

— Тебя вообще хоть что-то в этой жизни смущает? — продолжил выспрашивать Тесей. Он должен был сказать: «Ты с ума сошел, нет!» и выпроводить Ньюта из комнаты. И из квартиры. Должен.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что да, — Ньют слегка поерзал, — только не в этой области. Тут все довольно просто.

— Захотел — аралезу предложил, захотел — мне? — хмыкнул Тесей.

— С Аресом я просто не нашел другой возможности, — деловито поправил Ньют. 

Он сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он же взрослый, он сам предлагает, понимая, о чем говорит… Для него, кажется, это немного. Или он все же не исчезнет, если его коснуться, не развеется дымком — пока, братик, спасибо за помощь?

Тесей замер молча, Ньют ждал терпеливой тенью.

Может, ничего плохого не случится, если он сейчас не уйдет, не оставит его?

— Ляг ко мне, — попросил Тесей. Возможно, и этого хватит.

Ньют скользнул к нему под одеяло. Развернулся спиной в руках, и Тесей обнял его, просунув руку под шею. Устроился близко, уткнулся носом, вдохнул запах волос.

Какой все же Ньют у него. Дикий, дурной, совсем ничему не подчиняющийся, даже здравому смыслу. Как отшельник, живущий только по своим законам и соображениям — и в большом городе.

Тесей обнял покрепче. 

Ньют положил ладони на его руки и позволил придвинуть себя поближе. Он был расслабленным и горячим, пах собой — травы, сено, солнце, звери. 

Они лежали так мирно, так спокойно, Тесей настолько не думал ни о чем, что когда Ньют зашевелился и потерся задницей, — сначала удивился. И только потом ощутил, что тереться-то как раз есть обо что — у него стояло.

— Да? — немного глухо спросил Ньют.

— Да, — сдался Тесей.

Ньют выдохнул и прижался настойчивее. Тесей поцеловал его в шею, постарался не думать ни о чем и запустил руки под рубашку. Ньют вздрогнул и лег так, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Тесей погладил живот и бока — пальцы скользнули по шраму на ребрах, коснулся груди. Потер соски, по тихим вздохам определил, что если зажать их между пальцами и теребить, Ньюту приятнее. Тот сам не прекращал движений — терся, вверх и вниз, тонкая ткань стала влажной, а в нос ударил совсем другой, новый запах. Тесей застонал, учуяв это откровенное желание, приглашение.

Ньют не имел ничего против, если целовать и вылизывать его шею, и еще он позволял себя легко покусывать. Слегка напрягался, когда Тесей сжимал зубы, но это был не протест. Руку Ньют закинул за спину, прижал к себе Тесея за бедра.

Скользнув ладонью вниз, Тесей нащупал ровно то, что и ожидал — стоящий член. Ньют почти зашипел, но толкнулся вперед, когда Тесей его приласкал. Только убедившись, что Ньют полностью возбужден, Тесей немного отодвинулся, чтобы стянуть с брата пижамные штаны — Ньют приподнялся, помогая.

Пальцы Тесея стали влажными, когда он прошелся между ягодиц. И вошли совсем легко, скользнув без сопротивления.

Ньют ахнул, сжал пальцы и заерзал, жадно и нетерпеливо.

— Подожди, сейчас… — Он потянулся за палочкой, и Тесей убрал руку. Откинув одеяло, Ньют прошептал противозачаточную формулу. Потом отложил палочку и сдвинулся обратно, прервавшись только на то, чтобы полностью снять штаны. — Давай.

Думать было уже поздно. Тесей вытащил член, провел по нему пару раз ладонью, размазывая смазку, и сполз чуть пониже. Ньют ждал, положив руку на ягодицу так, чтобы отводить ее в сторону — это было почти слишком. 

Несмотря на такую предлагающую позу, на манящую влагу и то, что пахло просто одуряюще, Тесей сначала ввел только головку. Убедился, что Ньюту хорошо, и толкнулся поглубже. Не оценив, Ньют заерзал, сдвинулся назад и сам насадился.

Тесей перехватил его под грудью, обнимая. О Мерлин, Ньют…худой, но жесткий и жилистый, он все же позволил прижать себя вплотную, зафиксировав под грудью и за бедра, и трахать. Уже через пару толчков член ходил легко и мокро, а Ньют оказался громким. Чары они не наложили, а, все равно… Почти лишенный возможности отвечать, Ньют стонал и сжимался, пока Тесей входил так глубоко, как мог, немного вытаскивал и возвращался. Близко. Как же они оба сейчас близко…

Тесей отпустил Ньюта только затем, чтобы взяться за его член. Тот, напряженный, удобно лежал в руке, и Тесей принялся дрочить в такт толчкам. Сам он отвлекся от удовольствия от того, каков Ньют вокруг его собственного члена, поэтому продержался до тех пор, пока Ньют не вскрикнул, изгибаясь и стискивая его. Тесей загнал порезче, чтобы сделать Ньюту приятнее, дождался, пока его член прекратит пульсировать, отпустил, вышел и толкнул в спину. Расслабленный Ньют оказался на животе — и развел для Тесея ноги. 

Нависнув сверху, Тесей вошел снова. Теперь он мог двигаться поразмашистее, со стонами — Ньюта, их обоих? — и пошлыми звуками засаживая снова и снова. Ньют сжимал пальцы, но слегка прогибался, выставляя зад так, чтобы Тесею было удобнее.

Кончил он внутрь. Навалившись, даже прихватив зубами за плечо, стараясь сильно не впиваться. Ньют под ним выдохнул. Открыв глаза после оргазма, Тесей осознал, на ком лежит. И, конечно, ужаснулся… Но, наверное, недостаточно. Не настолько, чтобы слетать кубарем с постели вместо того, чтобы спокойно вытащить и откатиться в сторону.

Ньют повернул голову. Выглядел он безмятежно счастливым.

— Хочешь, я останусь на ночь? — предложил он.

— Да… Наверное. — Тесей дотянулся до палочки. Голова была странно пустой — аж звенела и отказывалась оценивать ситуацию.

Потом, потом, сейчас он лучше поспит, можно в обнимку с родным братом, это не худшее из того, что делал он сам, а уж Ньют и подавно.

***

На работе было не до личных драм.

После вчерашней вылазки образовалась куча дел — допросить, рассмотреть, собрать улики, описать, оценить уже полученные сведения, добыть новые… Аврорат кипел, дышал и жил новым крупным делом. 

И только выйдя из камина в гостиной, Тесей вспомнил, что у него вообще-то есть брат, с которым он вчера… Н-да. 

Но это не повод не зайти к нему.

Тесей спустился в чемоданно-звериное царство Ньюта. Тот хлопотал над своими рыбами и обернулся только после оклика.

— Привет. — Ньют улыбнулся Тесею. Выглядел он отлично, ни следа болезненности, и палочку держал уверенно. — Пойдем, кое-что покажу. — Ньют оставил водный участок и повел Тесея за собой.

Арес их вежливо поприветствовал. Растянувшаяся на траве мелкотня шустро сбежалась поучаствовать, переставляя короткие лапки.

— Ну-ка, дай крыло… — обратился Ньют к Аресу. Тот повернулся левым боком, расправил крыло. — Смотри! 

На голой коже появился ряд утолщений, из которых кое-где уже проглядывал чехол будущего пера.

— Обрастает, — заметил Тесей. 

Ньют счастливо кивнул.

— Я не знаю, что так повлияло, может, детеныши? Или перья не росли, потому что Арес чувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким. — Он опустился на колени и поворошил серую шерсть. — Но главное, что они будут.

— Рад слышать, что ты вернешь его туда, откуда взял. — заметил Тесей. Ньют фыркнул. И он позволил дружески положить руку себе на плечо, растрепать волосы. Глянул снизу вверх, улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Ты, наверное, был занят и устал на работе? Я приготовил нам поесть, пойдем поужинаем.

Тесей приподнял брови.

— Решил обо мне позаботиться?

— Ты же меня кормил, почему я не могу? — пожал плечами Ньют и встал. — Я понимаю, что ты много сделал. Спасибо.

— Хорошо, пойдем, — согласился Тесей. Он не дурак, чтобы отталкивать Ньюта сейчас, когда тот делает шаги навстречу.

Арес проводил их дружеским лаем.


End file.
